


【卜岳】王牌冤家（pwp）（上）

by orphan_account



Category: ABC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【卜岳】王牌冤家（pwp）（上）

“明辉哥哥，你多吃点你最近都瘦啦。”卜欣一个劲往岳明辉碗里夹菜，也不忘记他亲哥，给卜凡碗里也夹了一块排骨“哥，你也多吃点儿。”  
今是周末，卜凡爸妈把他俩兄妹都叫回来吃饭，卜欣顺带把自己心仪的男生岳明辉也叫着一起。

岳明辉比卜欣高一届跟他哥卜凡是一个班的，一直没答应卜欣死缠烂打的追求。但听了卜欣的请求却跟着来了，这令卜欣欣喜不已，以为这位学长终于开窍对她有意思了。

卜凡刚把排骨喂嘴里还没尝着这味道就感觉着对面那人用脚蹭着他的小腿，卜凡低头一看，岳明辉正光着脚，男人的脚趾头特好看白白净净的，卜凡从脚踝到小腿根都被他摸索了个遍，跟小猫抓似的挠的卜凡心里痒痒。

“叔叔阿姨我去趟厕所啊，你们先吃。”岳明辉突然放下筷子起身。  
卜欣拽着他袖子“明辉哥哥，我陪你去吧。”  
“嗨，我上个厕所又不是什么大事儿，我自个去。”岳明辉临走前给卜凡一个意味深长的眼神。

 

厕所门吱呀一声打开，站在镜子前的岳明辉一愣“凡子，你怎么进......”  
卜凡反手把厕所门锁上:“装什么?嗯?不就想让我进来吗骚货”卜凡边说边急着手都已经伸进了岳明辉的裤子里，揉搓那浑圆柔软的屁股。

岳明辉被识破索性也不装了，手攀上卜凡的脖颈，腿缠上他的腰在他耳边吹着气:“我刚就想着...啊...”  
“想着什么?嗯?刚刚勾引我好玩吗宝贝？”卜凡一根指节伸进了岳明辉干涩的菊穴里。  
“我想着...要是在你家里被你干...那多刺激...啊..轻点..哈”岳明辉四处吸吮着卜凡的肉体，胸膛脖颈还有肩膀 每到一处都落下唇印，小手牵着卜凡的大手指引着去摸他已经半硬的阴茎。

“骚货这样都能硬，别急宝贝还有更爽的。”卜凡托着岳明辉的屁股把岳明辉放在洗手台上，然后在岳明辉身前跪下，脸埋在他双腿之间有一丝臣服的意味。

“明辉哥哥，让小凡给你口交吧。”卜凡故意叫这个称呼想臊岳明辉，结果非但没臊到他，还让岳明辉心里升起异样的刺激感。

“...哈...啊小凡快张嘴”岳明辉迫不及待的把裤链拉开把阴茎放在卜凡嘴角边，双手抱着卜凡的脑袋把他往下摁。

卜凡应了他的要求一口含住他的性器，岳明辉的尺寸让卜凡刚好能全部吞下。卜凡收起牙齿吸吮他的性器，嘴角分泌出口水他也不咽下去，故意发出咕噜咕噜黏腻的水声。

岳明辉爽的仰起头露出好看的脖颈，在洗手间里暖色灯光下显得更加白皙可人，他边喘着粗气边说着小凡好棒小凡嘴巴好热。卜凡听了更加卖力的跪在他身下吞吐:“小声点骚货，想让外面的人知道你有多骚吗恩?”卜凡又坏心眼去舔他的马眼，发出色情的水声，模仿性交的姿势快速吞吐他的阴茎。

没几下岳明辉就感觉身下一热，他要射了:“小凡...哥哥要射了...啊啊...哈...”  
“明辉哥哥射吧，小凡接着”卜凡乖乖的张嘴去迎接他的精液，岳明辉于是乎淫叫着把精液全部喷洒在了卜凡的口腔里，他射了好多让卜凡的嘴角都溢出了白色液体。

卜凡用手指把嘴角溢出的精液抹下来塞进岳明辉的嘴巴里，让岳明辉含住他的手指，另一只手去摸索岳明辉的后穴，他感觉到手上一片湿热，抽出手一看，上面沾满了岳明辉的淫液。

“明辉哥哥为什么屁股洞流这么多水?”卜凡故作不解的问他，手指毫不留情的继续往里面探索。  
“....啊..我..我不知道...”岳明辉刚高潮过，身体软的不像话，后穴早就泛滥成灾空虚难耐。

“不知道?哥哥怎么会不知道呢?”卜凡轻车熟路的找到岳明辉的敏感点，狠狠的朝那里揉搓。  
“啊...别碰那里....哈...求你...”

卜凡偏不听他的话，手指直接加到三根去搅动他的后穴，骚穴一张一合的贪婪的吸着卜凡的手指，欲求不满似乎在索要着更多。

“宝贝，你的屁股洞好像比你诚实”卜凡懒得和他废话，让岳明辉背过身去趴在洗手台上命令道:“屁股抬起来点。”

岳明辉乖乖照做把屁股抬起来，露出粉嫩的后穴，四处的淫液在灯光下照的闪闪发光。  
卜凡把沐浴露挤了些在手上，三根手指使劲往他的后穴里一捅，身下的骚货惊的一声淫叫。卜凡觉得扩张的差不多了把他已经硬的发烫的阴茎放出来抵在他的入口处磨蹭。

“岳明辉，我妹妹要是知道你这么骚还会追求你吗？”卜凡有意折磨他，磨磨蹭蹭就是不进去。  
“你快点进来....快插我...哈...”岳明辉扭动着细嫩的腰肢，穴口水一直往外淌。

“她知不知道你在这求着男人操屁股洞?”卜凡一个挺身狠狠凿进岳明辉的身体里，不给岳明辉喘气的机会就开始使劲的撞击。

“啊...啊啊啊....太大了...好满...吃不下了..”岳明辉口嫌体正直，身体明明欲求不满的迎合着他抽插的频率，后穴努力的去吞吃他的性器。  
“呼...抬头看看你自己的骚样”卜凡强制性的让岳明辉抬起头让他看镜子。

“哈...啊啊....啊...”岳明辉被操的嘴巴都合不拢，大口大口穿着粗气。看着镜子里面的自己衣冠不整，淫乱不堪，饶是骨子里再骚，也羞的涨红了脸。  
“明辉哥哥为什么没有答应我妹妹的追求呢？”卜凡把性器抽出来大半再一个挺身插进去，爽的岳明辉脚趾都蜷缩起来:“哈...因为...只想被你操...快点...啊...要被操烂了”

卜凡手提着他的细腰，抽插频率不断加快“呼...把你操烂，以后...嗯...只准我操你好不好？”  
“好...好...被你操烂...下面天天都吃你的鸡巴....”岳明辉开始口不择言的浪叫，嘴里胡乱说着荤话，他真的觉得卜凡那巨大的东西快要把他插烂了。

卜凡觉得他俩呆的时间太久了，该快速解决了。动作频率加快，又快又恨，每一下凿的实实在在的准确操到他的敏感点，囊袋打到岳明辉的大腿上发出啪啪声音与岳明辉的淫叫交织在一起，让卜凡恨不得把他干翻。

操到最后岳明辉死活不让他出去，叫他射进来，卜凡考虑到不好清洁不依他，叫岳明辉像他刚才那样跪着吃掉他的精液，岳明辉软软的跪下来张着嘴把卜凡射出来的精液全部吞进肚子里面。

岳明辉真的累着了，摊在卜凡的怀里软绵绵的没一点力气。  
“宝贝刚才吃饱了吗，等会再出去吃点，我看你最喜欢吃的宫保鸡丁没吃几口。”卜凡爱怜的把岳明辉搂在怀里。

“我已经吃饱啦。”岳明辉眼睛眨巴眨巴盯着卜凡。  
卜凡好奇的看着他，还想问他最近是不是食欲不好胃口变小了。  
“小凡刚刚喂了我好多精液，你看，我肚子里满满的装的全都是小凡的精子。”岳明辉说完作势拍拍自己的小肚子。

 

卜凡被他的话激的狠狠低下头啃咬他的嘴唇，与他交换了一个咸湿的吻。他发誓，总有一天要操死这个小骚货。

 

TBC.  
还有一个下篇  
可以期待一下 嗯


End file.
